clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wat Tambor
Wat Tambor was a male Skakoan from the planet of Skako. He was a self accomplished Technocrat, Forerman of the Tachno Union and Emir of Skako. He was an ex-senator for his planet and was the executive for the Trade Federation-owned Baktoid Armor Workshop. Biography Geonosis "With these new battle droids we built for you, you'll have the finest army in the galaxy." -Wat Tambor Attack of the Clones On Geonosis he, along with many others, pledged his occupation, the Techno Union to the CIS. He also gave in the products supplied by the Baktoid armor Workshop. Wat and Jango Fett found Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala snooping around the workshop. The trio was sentenced to death. Jedi and clone forces then liberated them and attacked the droid foundries, winning the first battle of the clone wars. Christosphis The Techno Union made a second merging alliance, this time with the Retail Clan. He supplied Tri Droids for the invasion of the Republic alligned planet of Christosphis. Asajj Ventress and Whorm Loathsome led the battle, not he. His Tri Droids did much damage, withstanding slight saber blows but they were matched and defeated by Anakin and his Jet Troopers. As the last of the five or more perished, Wat Tambor's part in the battle vanished. Gha Nachkt Some time after the battle of Christosphis, Wat Tambor turned on Passel Argente, another contributor to the CIS and Christosphis. He payed Nachkt to set up a spy, a R-A7 protocol droid. Then Passel confronted the Transhodan, requesting one aswell. Gha sold him Wat's spy, so Tambor could view him when ever he pleased. Ryloth Tambor: "Droid! Is Ryloth one of our targeted worlds?" TA-175: "Yes, Emir. According to wealth, resources, and overall strategic value, it is currently ranked as number seventy-nine." Tambor: "Mobilize our troops. We are moving it to number one." -Tambor and TA-175 The Clone Wars: Covetous While using his spy, Wat Tambor found Passel Argente dropping off Christosphis born wealth on Ryloth. He quickly conversed with his personal Tactical Droid, TA-175, and moved Ryloth from priority number 79, to 1. He set up base at Lessu and gave charge of the Blockade to Mar Tuuk. Three republic Star Destroyers attempted to bresk Tuuk's blockade, although they failed and one was destroyed, along with alteast 8 pilots. Mar Tuuk then found that Skywalker was in charge of the star destroyers. Tambor: "You admire Skywalker?" Tuuk: "As a general yes, his records show that he is a great warrior." -Tambor and Mar Tuuk TCW019 Storm over Ryloth Anakin then returned in the grievously damaged star destroyer, the Defender. He tricked Mar Tuuk, as Wat Tambor did not expect and destroyed his flagship. The Resolute then came in, using Marg Sabl to take out the rest of the blockade. Wat Tambor later assigned TX-20 to take over the town of Nabat. The droids killed many, captivating the rest. Tambor ordered that all Proton Cannons be stored in the city. They were put to good use, defending the stronghold effectively. Obi Wan later destroyed them and took the town from CIS control. Tambor later had his forces pressed into a small area, ordering what remained of his blockade to fall back, and losing the Jixian desert. Count Dooku ordered him to execute all untouched towns and to escape. TA-175 complied willingly, yet Tambor was confident that he could collect as much wealth as possible before retreating. Mace Windu then allied with the Twi'lek freedom fighters after witnessing a town be bombed by Tambor. They then attempted a liberation of ther capital, Lessu. Tambor prevented any clones from entering with living shields, and terminating the city's plasma shield. This did not stop Mace however, and he proceeded to corner Tambor, issuing a defeat. TA-175 escaped with several MTT's worth of wealth, leaving Tambor. Wat then ordered the Hyena Droid Bombers to destroy the city, him with it. Anakin and Ahsoka Tano destroyed them and Tambor was taken to justice. Appearances *Star Wars: Episode 2 Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) *The Clone Wars: Covetous *Storm over Ryloth *The Innocents of Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth his allegiance. ]] Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Separatists Category:Characters Category:Prison Affected Characters